


By the Light of the Moon

by RawrRawr0221



Series: Lonesome Dreams [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Strange Trails - Lord Huron (Album)
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, In this series i smush my two most recent hyperfixations together, Lord Huron fusion - AU, and make them kiss, character death(it is implied the character gets better but he does die), content/trigger warnings:, it/its pronouns used as depersonalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrRawr0221/pseuds/RawrRawr0221
Summary: The World Ender, a soon to be dead man, and their friend.
Series: Lonesome Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950604
Kudos: 6





	By the Light of the Moon

James L. Church had a lot of experience trying and often failing to run. He had failed at running as a kid, always lagging behind his sister and all their collective friends, almost succeeded at running off to elope with his love, and finally succeeded when he ran off to join a gang with the bodyguard his father had appointed after his prior failed run. he wasn’t quite sure what he expected to happen once they had managed to join a gang, but it certainly wasn’t  _ this _ after months of nothing but loyalty to each other. The man named David, Wash, or the World Ender depending on who you asked, the leader of said gang, was furious when he had found out about Church’s parentage, drawing his gun and leading them to the situation they now found themselves in.

Church wasn’t confident he could even try running this time.

“Why didn’t you say you were related to  _ him? _ ” The World Ender snarled, glaring daggers at Church.

“I didn’t exactly say I wasn’t either!” Church protested, starting to back away. “You said you used to work for the dude! I have the same hair and eye colour and last name and everything as him!”

The World Ender paused, expression slackening before once more displaying its vitriol, tightening its grip on the trigger without yet firing the gun. “Give me one reason  _ not  _ to shoot you.” It challenged.

Michael spoke up, eyes darting between his charge and his leader. “Washington, please.”

“That isn’t a reason,  _ Caboose _ .” The World Ender hissed in response, not sparing the man a glance.

“P-please— I-” he continued, his rising distress evident as he looked on at the situation. The World Ender shifted its gaze to stare at him, the gun still pointed at Church, who simply stared at it in turn.

The World Ender turned its attention back to Church, causing Michael to immediately try gripping the World Ender’s gun arm and wrest it away from pointing at Church. The World Ender fought against it, managing to angle the hand that held its gun towards Church and fired before any room for doubt could carve itself in its mind.

BANG.

Church stumbled and collapsed backwards, his movements quickly ceasing as he lay on the ground, though no blood leaked from his wound to shine in the orange light of the evening sun. The World Ender was satisfied, and beckoned Michael to follow him back towards the car. Michael hesitantly complied, forcing himself to look away from the still form of his friend, horrified at the actions of his other one.

And so they rode off towards the setting sun as Church’s corpse twitched, his allegiance never revoked and the World Ender’s curse still flowing through his veins.


End file.
